fugly_hoesfandomcom-20200215-history
Lesson Number One
Lesson Number One is the first episode of the Fugly Hoes College Years, it is to be written by Joe, Kyler, and Lily. Plot Joe, Kyler, Lily, and Sydney are beyond excited for their first day at prestigous performing arts college FHC. They get a proper knock on their heads during their very first lesson, though. Jade, their Performing 101 instructor, knows how to play the fugly game, she's generally a nice teacher but with extraordinary teaching styles. She introduces her class and soon begins performing Lesson Number One), with the rest of her class joining in. The four are stunned at the performance and how well she pulled it off. After class finishes the four make their way to their dorm rooms. All four are separate. Sydney shares a room with Angelika; Kyler shares his with a girl called Gina who is sweet and shy but a bit quirky and weird at times. Joe shares his with a second year student named Dan and Lily is put with Sis from her high school. Meanwhile fresh arrivals in New York; Kyle and Tim have no idea what to do and decide to wing it by working and just living the adult life. Even though Kyle and Tim originally got into College they decided to defer a year to really get a feel of the city and life and because they couldn't really afford it at the moment. Eventually the duo come across a diner by day-hooker bar by night styled place called "Come Undone", it was advertising jobs so the two decided to take them. It includes being singing waiters throughout the day and if they work the night shift being drag artists and sometimes strippers. Kyle is put on the day shift but Tim is given the night shift, worrying him. However before they're allowed to work the owner, Felix, must assess how well they work so he gives them a day shift trial, together with the other workers Tim and Kyle perform [[Cheers (Drink to That) and they successfully get their positions. Back at FHC Angelika feels distant from the rest of her friends and doesn't really hang out with them anymore, even her own wife, Sydney is distant from her except for the time they share at school in their room. Instead of taking her chosen course she moved to Feminist Studies, Kyler and Joe ask her to come back but she refuses and tells them that she doesn't need to them validate herself, she sings Grown Woman with her Feminist Study group and tells them to leave. The next day in Performing 101 Jade asks her class if anyone is interested in making a glee club, she would be the director and as it's FHC regulations that each year the college must have a successful glee club it must be done. Upon hearing about this the quartet immediately jump at the chance, remembering the time of the Fuglies at school and how it brought them all together. Jade insists that other people join but no one wants to, she at least demands the class sing back up as the quartet performs a recruitment song. They make their way to a crowded cafeteria and the group perform Change Your Life, Angelika is present and she watches, teary eyed about the good old days but she refuses to let herself get sucked into the vortex again. Later that night after a flop recruitment number Joe, Lily, Kyler, and Sydney go out on the town, they wonder into a bar which looks harmless on the outside but on the inside it's a strip club. They are welcomed by Tim who is shocked to see them and vice versa, the five spend a bit of time getting reacquainted and talk about how they've been doing. Tim mentions that Nate and Matt are still stuck in Nicaragua and that they'll be over in a few weeks or so. They ask after Kyle and Tim tells them he's back at their apartment which is a two roomed box basically. Kyler points out that it's late and they have glee club practice at 8am tomorrow, Tim comments about glee club and wishes he could join but he needs to make some money first, his parents said they would pay 3/4 if he could gather the other 1/4 to pay his tuition. The group wish him the best and then leave. Kyler enters his room to Gina singing a heartfelt ballad that she wrote herself about several TV characters, Kyler mentions that she has a good voice but she just laughs it off. She runs into the bathroom, embarrassed, Kyler just sits on his bed and looks out the window. As Joe enters his room he notices Trae leaving and walking down the corridor, he enters and asks what he was doing but he refuses to hear the reason because he can smell it, he goes outside into the corridor until he's cleaned up, Joe sits down and looks around the empty halls. Lily refuses to go back to her room but she does eventually to a sleeping Sis. She sits on her bed and lies down and just stares at the ceiling. Sydney and Angelika are having wild lesbian sex but Angelika breaks down crying in the middle of it. Sydney asks her what's wrong and she tells her she's upset at how everyone is distant from each other and that there's no unity within their group anymore, Angelika tells her about her wanting to join the glee club but she doesn't want to because of the pain. Sydney doesn't deny that isn't stressful and just hugs her instead. At his lonely apartment Kyle looks at pictures of the group on his phone and lingers on a person of Nate. Meanwhile Tim is walking home from work listening to the Fuglies singing their Nationals number on his phone, thinking of the good times. Together the seven sing Missing Persons 1 & 2. The next morning Kyler, Joe, Lily, and Sydney meet in their new choir room. It had a small dance studio to the left and a nice recording studio to the right and it also had a number of other performing enhancing objects. The group are ecstatic that they get to do glee club all over again, Angelika watches them from outside. Tim and Kyle are at work and perform Welcome To New York, which Kyler, Joe, Lily, and Sydney join in to and as does Angelika as she walks away from the choir room. Spoilers *TBA Songs Category:The College Years Category:Season One Episodes